


Yusra

by KutziShiro



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Juegos Olímpicos, POV Matsuoka Rin, Rio 2016, Yusra Mardini, admiración - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin ha admirado a muchas personas pero en las Olimpiadas de Río una chica se suma a su lista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yusra

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Yusra.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Rin Matsuoka.
> 
> Género: Vida diaria. Juegos Olímpicos.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.
> 
> Resumen: Rin ha admirado a muchas personas pero en las Olimpiadas de Río una chica se suma a su lista. POV Rin.
> 
> Palabras: 563.
> 
> Terminado: Sí.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic va con dedicatoria especial a los deportistas del Equipo Olímpico de Refugiados. Hace un par de meses leí sobre ellos y en particular la historia de esta atleta me hizo pensar en la percepción que tienen otros atletas sobre este equipo en particular y pues... natación y eso, surgió este pequeño escrito.

Ahí estaba ella.

Se recargó en el barandal de las gradas observando como las competidoras se preparaban para lanzarse al agua.

Y ahí estaba ella.

Con la gorra y los googles puestos la única manera de distinguirla era recordando su número de carril y por los detalles en el traje de baño y el gorro.

Dio un vistazo alrededor y vio a colegas suyos también atentos a la alberca, nadadores que, cómo él, querían ver de primera mano su desempeño.

El aviso de preparación le hizo volver la vista al grupo de mujeres ya colocadas en sus respectivas plataformas listas para saltar.

Y saltaron.

Pronto las diferencias se hicieron notorias y ella fue quedándose atrás.

Dieron la vuelta pero su patada no fue suficiente para alcanzar a las demás y al final, aunque hizo un buen tiempo no fue suficiente para pasar de la fase clasificatoria. No pudo ver su expresión desde dónde estaba y aunque quería hacerse una idea de cómo podría sentirse sabía que era imposible por qué cada cabeza es un mundo y el de ella tenía particularidades que ninguna otra tenía. Aun así agachó la cabeza y se limpió un par de lágrimas que querían escapársele, conmovido por su esfuerzo.

Les dio un último vistazo a las nadadoras que ya se retiraban para dar paso al siguiente grupo y decidió retirarse, ya había visto lo que quería.

Esperaba poder verla otra vez e incluso intercambiar aunque sea una palabra con ella, tratar de expresarle la admiración que sentía pero sabía que era algo difícil con las múltiples actividades que había y la cantidad de atletas con que se cruzaba a diario.

Se limpió otra lágrima traviesa.

Recordó a Makoto y su amigo el viejo pescador. Recordó a su propio padre. Pensó en todas esas personas que perecían en el mar víctimas del clima o de un error humano.

Recordó también esa anécdota que le contara Haru hace no mucho tiempo, sobre como él y sus compañeros de equipo habían vencido al mar una noche de tormenta, en ese momento los había admirado y los había tildado de idiotas impulsivos, a Rei el que más.

Pero ella… Yusra había logrado una hazaña sin igual, claro que no lo hizo sola pero aún el que personas remolcaran en mar abierto una pequeña embarcación que sobrepasaba su capacidad y que además nadaran durante más de tres horas le tocó el alma.

Su padre había sido nadador casi profesional y el mar le había vencido.

Uno de sus mejores amigos vivía con el miedo al poderío del agua. Otro aceptaba su poder y se dejaba llevar por ella con una confianza casi absurda.

Historias había oído muchas, más en esos días olímpicos, pero ninguna como la de ella. Y dudaba que algún día habría otra que pudiera tocarle tan profundo.

En verdad había querido verla con una medalla colgando de su cuello y con el mundo entero aplaudiendo su logro pero ¿qué era un logro olímpico comparado con lo que ella había hecho? Él con gusto cambiaría su propia medalla a cambio de usar su fuerza y determinación para ayudar inocentes.

Ella podía aspirar a tener ambos logros.

Esperaba verla dentro de cuatro años, sí, y entonces poder ver finalmente esa medalla en su cuello.

Pero aún si no lo lograba ella ya había dejado su huella y el mundo jamás la olvidaría.


End file.
